


Now it's just you and me

by nightmares_are_daydreams



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Apocalypse, Army, Baby, Baby in a Apocalypse, Basically The Walking Dead, Basically just Merle, Biters, F/M, Female Soldier, Guns, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Merle becomes a dad, Merle is a dick, Negan will be a total dick in the future, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Shane Walsh/OC, Pregnancy, Prison (The Walking Dead), SOLDIER - Freeform, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Walkers, Woodbury (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, badass chick, happy couple, rick grimes daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares_are_daydreams/pseuds/nightmares_are_daydreams
Summary: Luca lost her camerads and is alone in a world filled with walkers. On her search for a new home, she meets Merle Dixon, who offers her to bring her to his camp, were she finds her family.





	Now it's just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Merle Fanfiction in English!

While holding her bloody nose she followed the dirty track into the woods and hoped that nobody followed her. She looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was behind for the sixth time. It was definitely the worst thing she could have done. “Mother fucking…” the person hissed as she held her arms in front of her face to protect herself. “Sorry, sorry!” she said and took two steps back from the stranger “What do we have here?” this guy was definitely going to do something to her… This would be the end of her life. The things he could do to here which came into her mind, would cause her to wish that she had died with her friends only days ago. “Hi… I guess” she whispered and tried to whip away the blood from beneath her nose with her hand, but instead of making it better, she had made it even worse. “You alone?” the man asked and stepped near her “Yeah or can you see someone?” she snapped back angrily and rolled with her eyes, but hated herself for it immediately. She was never was able to control her damn mouth… “You’ve got a camp?” she asked tried to get him to forget what she said before. “Sure, but why should I tell you where it is, you little bitch?”.

Damn asshole.

She threw an angry glance at him and wanted nothing more than to punch him right in his face. “I’m just making fun princess” he said and patted her cheek, this guy was definitely not going to be her new best friend. “Asshole” she mumbled under her breath and punched him against his upper arm and caused him to say “Stop it little bitch or I will leave you here”. He started to walk and signaled her to follow him.  
After some time they reached a place with many tents and a RV. “Welcome in our nice camp, baby” He said and she nodded “Definitely more beautiful than where I was before, thank you” she smiled and tried again to whip away the blood from underneath her nose. “You only make it worse, here try it with this” a young blond woman laughed and threw a clean rag at her. “Thank you,” Luca answered and tried to clean up herself again. They had really built something, it wasn’t big but still better than nothing. Actually it was easier to watch their little camp than anything else. Thinking back, that was one of the issues of the military camp. They were way too big and the soldiers way too afraid and not focused. Keeping a whole city save was impossible, that was proved now, since Atlanta fell after days.  
Then she saw a face she knew “Shane?” she asked carefully and stepped forward to get a better look at the man I front of her. “Luca?” he looked up at her confused, but he recognized her immediately. He hugged her tightly before he leaned back and cupped her cheek. “It’s nice to see that you’re still alive, but how? Atlanta is completely over run, how did you make it out?” he asked while his thumb stroked her cheekbone. There were no words to describe how she felt about it. “The guys and me took one of the cars and we left, but we drove against a tree… There was blood and gore on the window… All of them are dead. I’m the only left… Then I met guys who played nice first, but as you can see. They were not even a bit nice” she just shrugged, actually she didn’t really care, it was just a little scratch and as long she could escape from Atlanta and these guys everything was fine. “Do not take it that lightly, your nose doesn’t look really good” Shane turned her face slightly upwards so he could take a better look at the damage. Her cheeks started to glow in a bright red shade and made her gasp a little. Luca was nervous, in her teenage years, she had wished for him to touch her softly like this, but as an adult it was a bit embarrassing. She slapped his hand away and silently yelled “Stop it!”.

Shane led her to the RV and put her folding chair in front of it. As she sat down, Shane kneeled next to her with a serious look “I give you a tip, stay away from the guy who brought you here. He is a giant asshole, racist, sexist and too sure about himself, if you know what I mean” “Yeah, I know what you mean! I’m a grown up woman, I can take care of myself" she replied snappily and grinned at him. He then took care of her injury and every time his calloused hands slid over her skin, she had to hold back a giggle. Luca was indeed an adult, but with him touching her she felt like a teenager again.

After a good half hour, her face looked acceptable, pretty enough for walking around in the apocalypse. In addition, she also learned that Carl and Lori were still alive and also in the camp. Shane had saved them in the beginning, since she wasn’t there and her father was in a coma. She was happy that her little half-brother was still alive, but this bitch Lori, who had made her life a living hell and never really accepted Luca in the family, could have died. Nobody would miss her anyways. Luca didn’t like the Patchwork family thing either. Luca had always wished that Rick, her father, would have married her mother instead of this bitch, but her mother died early so it would never really change anything. But this bitch was alive and her father was dead… According to Shane, it sounded logical. Without power the machines which held her father alive couldn’t work. Disgusting! She dodged Lori as good as she could and even stayed on distance to Carl as well. They always understood each other, she loved to take care of him. When Carl was born, she was already 12 years old and has the constantly task to care of him. She always looked after the little boy. He was just wonderful, a part of her family she loved with every fiber of her being.  
Luca had sat down on a chair and started to clean her gun. A annoying habit of her, when she wasn’t feeling alright and were nervous. The gun was hidden beneath her shirt in the waistband of her pants. She was so focused on the weapon in her hand, that she didn’t realize the person walking over to her until he sat down next to her. “Honey, do you even know how to clean a gun? Or even use it?” he asked, annoyed she twisted around and continued to do what she was doing after she had seen his face. “Why do you think that I’m not able to use a gun and clean it?” Luca asked through gritted teeth and watched him shortly while he sat next to her. “Well, a girl like you has no idea of something like that or haven’t you looked in the mirror yet? Guns aren’t toys for little girls” “Wow, you’re really a real asshole. Show a little more respect for a woman! I was a soldier in the US Army, I know how to do this” Luca barked “Relax Baby Girl” he replied and sat back in the chair.

“I was in the army too when I was younger” 

“Nice for you, name?”

“Merle Dixon”

“Aha, could I please clean my weapon now, undisturbed?”

“Do I disturb you?”

“A little bit, you annoying piece of shit”

“And by the way Luca is boy’s name”

“Is it not”

“It is honey, now you have the time to change it, no body will care if you change”

“I will never change my name and it is unisex, if you know what that means”

“Do you call me stupid?”

“No of course not!” she said sarcastically, with a slight smile, “Any rank?” She asked, and looked at him questioningly.

“Was thrown out before it could even happen, beat a sergeant”

“Dumb idea, wasn’t it? And what did you get for it?”

“I was in military jail for 16 months”

“What a poor thing you are! Was there too, but only to visit a friend of mine, but it doesn’t matter because you will leave now”

Actually he was just a little bit disturbing, but she wanted to be left alone. “Merle is a girl’s name” she laughed and put her gun together. As she looked at him, she had to suppress a laugh, he looked so mad. “No” he was angry and balled his hands to fists. “It is a girl’s name, it’s just different spelled” she couldn’t hold herself back anymore and started laughing. She had just made fun of him and which guy wouldn’t be pissed? “You little bitch” he grunted “I’m not a bitch, alright. So stop saying that! I know how to handle this, you should think before you talk, because I will punch you if you call me this again” she put the magazine in the guy und laid it in her lap. Sighing she rubbed her forehead and turned to him “Are you alone here?” “Nah, my baby brother is with me, but believe me I’m the better looking from the two of us” Shane were totally right about Merle… He was way too sure of himself… “Nice for you” she answered and watched the others walking and working around in the camp. Why couldn’t he get on somebody else’s nervous? There were plenty of other people, why did it have to be her?! “I just got my little half-brother, my stupid stepmother and a really good friend of mine” she explained and stood up, looking for Shane. He found him at the RV as he talked with an older man. “Something else you want to tell me, because I have better things to do” “How about we have some fun in the woods, sugar tits. You would like it and no other man in this camp can make you forget the world we live in with their needle dicks, just me and this big guy down there” he pointed at the visible bulge in his pants. This guy runs around with a hard on in a camp with kids. It was just the apocalypse, there were no reason to distress children. “Hell no, we are not going to have sex in or near a camp full of children! And who knows where this thing have been” “Old Merle is clean as a whistle if this is what you worried about” “Still no, do I look like a whore who spreads her legs for everybody who asks?! Damn asshole, I bet your hand will be happy to help you with your problem”. Merle looked angry at her and stood up, stepped right in front of her “Be careful what you say sugar tits. You will miss something”, she rolled with her eyes and turned around “Say whatever makes you sleep better at night”. Then suddenly a sharp slap on her rear made her shudder, did he just slapped her ass? And his hand never left the cheek it hit, no it stroked her ass and he whispered in her ear “Oh sugar tits, you and your nice piece of ass will realize what you’re missing. See you around”. His breath were warm und ghosted over her skin when he stepped away and gave her rear another slap. She had gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, he was definitely an asshole.


End file.
